The field of the invention relates generally to fuse holders, and more specifically to modular fuse holders having terminal stud connections.
Fuses are overcurrent protection devices for electrical circuitry, and are widely used to protect electrical power systems and prevent damage to circuitry and associated components when specified circuit conditions occur. A fusible element or assembly is coupled between terminal elements of the fuse, and when specified current conditions occur, the fusible element or assembly melts or otherwise structural fails and opens a current path between the fuse terminals. Line side circuitry may therefore be electrically isolated from load side circuitry through the fuse, preventing possible damage to load side circuitry from overcurrent conditions.
Some known fuse holders are provided in modular form that may be assembled into larger fuse blocks. A pair of terminal studs are sometimes provided in each of such modular fuse holders for electrical connection to line side and load side circuitry, with a fuse completing a circuit path between the pair of fusible studs. Bus bars, which may be sold with the modular fuse holders or separately provided, are sometimes desirable to connect one power supply, for example, across a number of fuse holders while providing separately fused output power connections. Known fuse holders of this type are subject to certain difficulties and improvements are desired.